Miracle
by Kaitlinbell
Summary: Craig dude. Why are you back? You look like you've seen a ghost. Jimmy supplied. No. No ghost. Just a miracle. Craig POV. MarcoDylan.


Written with Jemppy in mind. She's told me many times she likes stories in the pov of another character. So yeah.

And this is sooo crappy. I have had no oomph to write lately, so this is the crap that comes out. Oh joy. But, think of it this way. It is in the POV of a very average teenage guy, so it's going to sound rather odd anyway. Oh, and I am working on Run But Never Hide. Kudos for me!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Miracle**

I know what alot of people think of me. I'm the two-timing, no go good, jerk. And really, I've gotten sick and tired of trying to tell everyone otherwise. It's just so much more trouble than it's worth, you know? Call me resigned, but there it is.

Another thing I know alot of people think of me, is that I can't love anyone. Ashley would probably be the first one to leap up and tell you that statement is true. Sometimes, I even wonder myself.

I'd like to think I could blame it on the relationship I had with my dad. But then again, don't we all wish we could find an easy way out like that? Yet, I think it's mostly because I haven't had the pleasure of actually being in love.

So, thinking about it now, I wonder why fate chose me, out of all the people....to see the miracle.

It started a long time ago. I'm pretty sure I was the last find out even. Of course, at the time, I was rather on the outs with everyone, after the whole Ashley/Manny fiasco. But I'm getting off track again. Well, actually, no I'm not, because my romantic life is indirectly connected to it.

Marco being the link that is.

My friend Marco is gay. I've known it for a while now. Doesn't bother me. In fact, seeing as how he's like a relationship advisor for me, it seems to fit. The thing I was rather clued out on, however, was that he had found himself a better half. Dylan I think is his name. Blonde hair, tall, jock, grade 12. Typical guy I've never even made eye contact with.

Eventually, though, I did notice him. The first time I do believe they weren't even together. I had somehow gotten stuck with Paige on an english project and I was over at her house, trying to make sure our project didn't end up with pink glitter or something. Marco had been there. That in itself was a bit weird, but I just waved it off. I mean, Marco's gay. He'd be friends with girls like Paige right?

Me and Paige had sat on the floor surrounded by a sea of construction paper and half dried up glue sticks, a sit-com blaring from the TV above our heads. I had actually been having fun. Well as much fun as you could have being stuck with Paige for a long period of time.

After about an hour of arguing and messed up attempts later, we decided to take a break. Paige went upstairs to talk to Hazel on the phone or something and I crashed on the couch next to Marco and the very inviting bowl of popcorn situated on the intable at my elbow.

One thing I noticed was that as I was sitting down Marco moved closer to the blonde boy on his right. Call me crazy...but is my butt really that big, that he had to actually scoot closer to that end? And why would he blush like that?

I remember I had just shaken my head confusedly and turned back to the brainless show on TV at the time. It's never really smart to think too much after all. I do wish now though, that I had paid more attention.

As many people say, the beginnings of miracles are vague and unseen without the gift of hindsight.

But like I said, that was a long time ago. The second time I really noticed something was going on was atleast two monthes ago. Yes, a long time. What can I say? I've had a lot of drama going on.

It was at the dance that Marco put together. You know...the one where we all had to get dressed up in skirts and dance like some guy named Abdul? Bollywood as he so cheezily called it. It was fun though, especially when the curtains caught fire! That was unbelievable! But I'm getting off track again.

I noticed (before the fire) that Dylan was there. Dylan was there...and he was following Marco around the whole time. When did they become friends? Was it before that night I had been at Paige's? Or was it after?

And deep in the recesses of my mind, amidst the cobwebs and collected dust, my brain sent off signals when it saw the hands on Marco's shoulders. I couldn't quite place it. It seemed so...intimate...soft, protective. How a glance at someone's hand brought this feeling along, I still don't know. I had peeked at the comfortable hands over and over that night, just wondering.

But miracles are funny like that.

Yet another two monthes later I finally joined the loop, and found that Marco was dating someone. Dylan. Secretly I pride myself on my feelings from the dance. I had seen it! The hands! See Ashley, I do have feelings.

But the biggest event of all happened this summer, not even three days ago. Marco, Jimmy, Spinner and I had all been in my garage practicing, Spinner screwing up as always, when the garage door lifted. It had been bright. Easily blinding enough to need to shield your eyes, to see the silhouetted figure. Eventually the door was pulled back down, and as my eyes adjusted to the now dim light, fighting against the sun spots that still floated around It had been Dylan.

He was smiling like an idiot. Easily bigger than I had ever seen him smile before. Not that I have just a whole lot of instances to go off of, but you know how it is. He walked over to Marco who was nervously removing the guitar strap from his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, a hand coming up to rest on his shoulder.

Again with the hand. The same feelings I had felt came flooding back. Intimate, soft, protecting.

Marco looked to me with wide eyes and apologized, saying he needed to talk to Dylan, and that he'd be back in five minutes. He promised. I watched Marco walk out, the older boy's hand still laying companionably on his shoulder.

The second the two had walked out, Joey had walked in, a disgusting bag of trash in tow...telling me to take it out. How did poor me get stuck with such a lowly task I ask you! I did, however, grudgingly do as I was told, seeing as how it was his garage.

Walking around back I got the shock of my life.

I was about to turn the corner of the house before I had the heartattack. All I remember seeing was a streak of blonde entirely too near a head of dark brown before I had flung myself back out of sight, back heaving in surprise against the side of the house.

What was that? Cautiously, I slunk around the edge and peered beyond real sneaky like. I can tell you, seeing something twice does not make the electrifying shock any less severe.

Upon second look I could see that there heads were close for a reason. They were _kissing. _And it wasn't just any kiss, mind you. I'd like to think I myself was seeing stars, and I was atleast thirty feet away.

Marco's back was against a tree on tip toe, head tilted back to accomodate the other boy's height, and his hands rested almost feather light against the small of the blonde's back. Dylan had both hands cradling his face with almost fervent care. Marco's grip became tighter, as if he was having trouble standing, and a slight hint of tongue showed and I remembered by this point my mouth had dropped open.

Dylan had pulled back slightly, rubbing his nose against Marco's slightly before leaning back in further. Before he made it back to the younger boy's mouth Marco whispered. It was almost unhead....so quiet, so soft, so sincere. Heartbreaking. Intense.

"Oh my god." he had whispered in a breathless moment.

And as I think about it now, those three words have never meant as much as they had that night. So full of meaning, emotion. Perhaps Marco had felt the need to plead to the deities...ask them why he felt like dying during that kiss. Ask why his heart felt like exploding in his chest, why the world was trembling and shaking beneath his feet while Dylan's hands stayed under his jaw, anchoring him to the here and now.

I've never gotten around to asking him. It's probably not something someone asks in normal conversation. Then again, the kiss hadn't been normal by any stretch of the imagination. I've remained silent though. I know I wasn't meant to see it anyway. Something that extraordinary doesn't deserve to be of this earth even, let alone for my mortal eyes.

I watch him though. I watch him all the time now. It's like I see him in a new light with every passing glance. Did he know how lucky he was? I'd like to think he did. I hope so.

I remember I had walked back into the garage that night, lugging the still not tossed out trash bag behind me and met with the curious gazes of Jimmy and Spinner.

"Craig dude. Why are you back? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jimmy supplied.

I threw down the trash in a corner, making a mental note to take it out later, and ran a hand through my hair trying in vain to still my heart. Slowly I turned to face the other two.

"No. No ghost. Just a miracle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review...because um....because I told you to! Buwahaha!


End file.
